priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
The Price is Right Timeline/Season 27
Season 27 (1998-1999) Pricing game calendar for Season 27, hosted by Scorpz. Week 1 (1,081 – 082xK):''' September 22, December 31, September 23-25 * Originally scheduled for September 21-25. * All of Monday's opening titles are "It's The 27th Year!". * On Monday, the set is decorated for the season premiere. * Monday show features the debut of Clearance Sale. * Clearance Sale's price tags and prize labels originally use large, blue numbers on a white background. * Clearance Sale's price holders originally have the prices concealed below the shelves for the price tags; the flaps concealing them open downward. * On Monday only, Clearance Sale uses the think music from Eazy az 1 2 3. * On Monday, Pick-a-Pair is played for a car. * On Monday, the Double Showcase range changes from "less than $100" to "$250 or less." * On Thursday, Range Game is played for a car. '''Week 2 (1,082 – 083xK):''' September 28-October 2 * On Thursday only, Clearance Sale uses a Western-style cue as its think music; the cue is never heard again after this episode. * Beginning on Thursday, grocery item and small prize games are played fourth on a somewhat regular basis; prior to this episode, that practice had been essentially unheard of since around 1978. '''Week 3 (1,083 – 084xK):''' October 5-9 '''Week 4 (1,084 – 085xK):' October 12-16 * On Monday, Range Game is played for a car. * Tuesday show is likely the first appearance of Master Key's second car stand. * On Thursday, Plinko's top prize becomes $50,000; the $5,000 slot is now worth $10,000. * On Thursday, Rod does not announce Plinko's top prize while introducing the game, nor does the Plinko sign flip around to reveal it. * The $10,000 slot on the Plinko board is the same one seen on the 25th Anniversary Special, with an enlarged "10" and a scrunched "000". * On Thursday, Hi-Lo is played for a car. * On Friday, Clearance Sale's price tags are altered to have white text on a red background, and the prize labels are altered to have white text on a blue background; additionally, the tags used by the contestant now have "Sale Price" written over the price. * On Friday, Clearance Sale's price holders are redesigned to have the prices concealed ''above the shelves for the price tags; the flaps concealing the prices now open upward. * On Friday, Clearance Sale's first regular think music, a circus-style song, is introduced. '''Week 5 (1,085 – 086xK):''' October 19-23 * Monday show features an extremely rare appearance of a regular car game fourth. * On Monday, 2 for the Price of 1 is played for a car. * Tuesday show has the first appearance of "$50,000" on the Plinko sign. * Friday show features the debut of 1 Wrong Price. '''Week 6 (1,086 – 087xK):''' October 26-30 * Tuesday show features the debut of a slightly altered, more realistic-looking "NO" graphic in 3 Strikes. * On Wednesday's show only, the words "The Price Is Right" in the ticket address are colored red and yellow as they are in the logo; additionally, the transition from the address back to Bob on this episode involves a graphic of an envelope sealing up the shot of the audience and flying off the screen. '''Week 7 (1,087 – 088xK):''' November 2-6 * Monday show has the main theme playing throughout the opening; Walking plays while going to commercial after the first part of the Showcase. '''Week 8 (1,088 – 089xK):''' November 9-13 * Tuesday show has a contestant who wrote his college thesis on game show hostesses, focusing primarily on Janice. * Tuesday show is the first episode produced by Pearson Television instead of All-American Television. * Probably on Tuesday, the perfect bid bonus in Contestants' Row is increased to $500; this assumption is based on the facts that a $100 bonus had been awarded the previous week, that a $500 bonus is awarded this Thursday, and that Tuesday's show was the first episode produced after the summer taping break. * On Wednesday, Bonus Game is played for a car. '''Week 9 (1,089 – 090xK):''' November 16-20 * Thursday show did not air on the East Coast until December 30. '''Week 10 (1,090 – 091xK):''' November 23-25 * Thanksgiving week; only three shows. '''Week 11 (1,091 – 092xK):''' November 30-December 4 * Monday show debuts black tote board in Buy or Sell. * On Tuesday, 2 for the Price of 1 is played for a car. * Wednesday show features debut of baseball "NO" graphics in 3 Strikes. '''Week 12 (1,092 – 093xK):''' December 7-11 * On Thursday, Most Expensive is played for three trips. '''Week 13 (1,093 – 094xK):''' December 14-18 * Monday show debuts Clock Game's $1,000 bonus, with a graphic whose zeros look like clock faces with their hands rotating. * On Tuesday, in an extremely rare occurrence, seven of the nine contestants are men. * Thursday show features the only known instance of Bob playing a pricing game when it becomes obvious three and a half minutes into Make Your Move that the contestant is never going to understand the rules. * The set is decorated for Christmas starting on Friday. * Friday's show did not air on the East Coast until December 29. '''Week 14 (1,094 – 095xK):''' December 21-24 * Christmas week; only four shows. * The set is decorated for Christmas all week. '''Week 15 (1,095 – 096xK):''' January 4-8 '''Week 16 (1,096 – 097xK):' January 11-15 * On Monday, during Lucky $even, Bob accidentally hands contestant Donna the five bills from his hundred-dollar pocket instead of the seven $1 bills; this is only discovered when she has just one bill left after losing $4. * By Tuesday, the doors on the PA booth have been covered with a red panel displaying a pink G-T asterisk. * On Tuesday, at the beginning of Act 5, Bob announces that it is the last day of National Bob Barker Spay/Neuter Awareness month, reminding everyone that low-cost spay/neuter facilities exist all across the country; it is believed that Bob had mentioned this on most or all of the episodes in the previous month. * On Tuesday, during the second of two consecutive spin-offs, presumably as an after-effect of ''both of the first spin-off's spins stopping on the dollar, Bob resets the Big Wheel to the dollar for the second spinner; while unorthodox, this is not strictly wrong. * On Friday, Rod models a tuxedo during the Showcase. '''Week 17 (1,097 – 098xK):''' January 18-22 '''Week 18 (1,098 – 099xK):''' January 25-29 * On Monday, contestant Nancy is disqualified after the staff discovers that she had already been on the show in 1984. * On Thursday, Clock Game introduces a new, bulkier "$1,000" graphic that does not involve any clock faces. '''Week 19 (1,099 – 100xK):''' February 1-5 * On Monday, for no apparent reason, the first two prices marked in Barker's Marker$ light up as soon as they are chosen, along with their corresponding prizes; this does not appear to have been planned, as Bob seemed quite surprised later on when he realized the lights were already on. * On Monday show, Lucky $even is played in the second half for the last time until Season 36. '''Week 20 (1,100 – 101xK):''' February 8-12 * On Tuesday, 2 for the Price of 1 is played for a car. * On Wednesday, actress Patricia Neal is in the audience; she receives a standing ovation when Bob points her out before the second Item up for Bids. '''Week 21 (1,101 – 102xK):''' February 15-19 * On Monday, Bonus Game is played for a car. * On Wednesday, Safe Crackers is played for a car. '''Week 22 (1,102 – 103xK):''' February 22-26 * On Tuesday, none of the electronics on the Big Wheel work during the second Showcase Showdown; this includes the beeps, although they begin to be sounded from the booth after a contestant observes that "It isn't beeping!" during the first spin. * On Friday, when two contestants tie at 95¢ during the second Showcase Showdown, Bob resets the Big Wheel to the nickel before each spin of the spin-off; while this is unusual, it is not against the rules. '''Week 23 (1,103 – 104xK):''' March 1-4 * Only four shows; Friday has a rerun from Season 26. * On Tuesday, Bob accidentally gives contestant Carla his five $100 bills instead of his seven $1 bills during Lucky $even; this is not discovered until Carla abruptly runs out of money halfway through the game. * Wednesday show features the debut of Push Over. * Thursday show features the debut of the flat Turntable walls, which replace the padded ones. Additionally, the "extra" panel of the wall becomes purple and red; it had previously been red and orange. * On Thursday, 2 for the Price of 1 is played for a car. '''Week 24 (1,104 – 105xK):''' March 15-19 * On this week's shows, the set is decorated all week to celebrate CBS being #1 in Daytime every week for ten years. * Monday's opening titles are "CBS Makes Daytime History!", "#1 For Ten Years!", and "Congratulations From The Price Is Right!". * On Monday, Senior Vice-President of Daytime and Children's Programming for CBS Lucy Johnson gives a speech after the opening; following the speech, Janice presents her with a bouquet of roses. * On Wednesday, Pick-a-Pair is played for a car. '''Week 25 (1,105 – 106xK):''' March 22-26 * As of Wednesday, Lucky $even is always played first. '''Week 26 (1,106 – 107xK):''' March 29-April 2 * On Monday, Hole in One begins with its sign already reading "Hole in or Two;" it is turned back to the correct side during the grocery plugs. * In Tuesday's Hit Me, with a score of 18-19, Bob has the house stay on a soft 19, resulting in a loss. * Thursday show has an April Fool's showcase that offers Matchbox versions of six very expensive cars; the real showcase is three Chevy Metros. * On Friday, Range Game is played for a car. '''Week 27 (1,107 – 108xK):''' April 5-9 * On Thursday, Secret "X" is played for a car. '''Week 28 (1,108 – 109xK):' April 19-23 * On Monday, Push Over's box becomes yellow; it had been red on the game's first three playings. * On Thursday, Make Your Move's lights malfunction unusually; the lights on the numbers, as well as the red lights surrounding the numbers, refuse to turn on, while the yellow and green lights surrounding the numbers refuse to turn ''off. This persists through the entire game, and Bob must ask someone backstage what the prices are after the contestant loses because the right answers cannot be lit up. '''Week 29 (1,109 – 110xK):''' April 26-30 * On Tuesday, Kathleen beats up Eazy az 1 2 3 when her price refuses to reveal itself. * On Tuesday, during Secret "X", Bob uncharacteristically allows a contestant to place her first X in the middle row; although he does allude to the stupidity of the decision, he never outright urges her to move the X. Additionally, when the next X is placed immediately above the first one, Bob briefly flirts with the idea of declaring a win if the contestant could fill the entire left-hand column before remembering that all of the winning situations are spelled out in the game's rules. * On Wednesday, in a rare acknowledgment of a retired game, Bob informs the audience when contestant Benjamin reaches Contestants' Row that he had stated during an earlier commercial break that he wanted to play Hurdles. * On Friday, Bullseye is played for a car. '''Week 30 (1,110 – 111xK):''' May 3-7 * In Monday's One Away, Bob declares that since a man is helping with the sound effects, the contestant will ask the "folks" how many numbers she has right; this occurs on the game's next playing, as well. * On Friday, Cliff Hangers is played for a car. '''Week 31 (1,111 – 112xK):''' May 10-14 * On Friday, Bullseye is played for a car. '''Week 32 (1,112 – 113xK):''' May 17-21 * On Wednesday, Hi-Lo is played for a car. '''Week 33 (1,113 – 114xK):''' May 24-28 * On Thursday, Pick-a-Pair is played for a car. '''Week 34 (1,114 – 115xK):' May 31-June 4 * On Friday, Most Expensive is played for three trips. * On Friday, the wrong contestant is brought onstage for the fifth game when everyone mishears his bid of "seven fifty-one" as ''"ten fifty-one." The player who should have won never gets out of Contestants' Row. No one at the show ever notices the mistake. '''Week 35 (1,115 – 116xK):' June 7-11 * On Monday, Safe Crackers is played for a car. * On Friday, Andrew "Drew" Copeland of the band ''Sister Hazel is called as a contestant. '''Week 36 (1,116 – 117xK): June 14-17 * Season finale week; only four shows. * Summer reruns begin on Friday. * On Tuesday, 2 for the Price of 1 is played for a car. Category:Timelines